About 14 pages of Gold being a slut
by Monkey Trap
Summary: Gold is trying to get with everyone in Johto while Silver is just trying to take him to the doctor. Huntershiping(Mostly), Slash (M/M), a little crack-ish.


**A/N:** This was a pain in the ass, but I'm actually pretty proud of it for a one shot. It may seem a little fast, but like I just said, its a one shot.

Main Shipping is **Huntershipping (So gameverse)**. Silver and Gold are a little out of character, Silver is actually pretty chill, and Gold is very ditsy.

** Disclaimers:** I don't own Pokemon, seriously, I know I'm great and all but I'm not that great.

**This is: Smutty, Slash (m/m), Crack**-ish, and probably the stupidest thing I've ever written.

* * *

The sun was shining unusually hard for the morning, causing the red head to break a sweat, but that didn't stop him from making his quick escape from New Bark town. He had just stolen a Pokemon and was sure that the police would be hot on his trail, but when he looked over his shoulder he was shocked to see that all was quiet.

"Thank Arceus," He sighed to himself as he slowed his gait into a walk, "they must of haven't noticed yet- OOMF!" Silver landed on his face, he snapped his head back and snarled at the black haired boy resting in the grass. "Hey watch it! Who the hell takes a nap in middle of the road anyways?"

The boy opened his golden eye's and looked curiously over at him. "Why are you sitting in the dirt?" On the other side of him a Chikorita lifted its head and peered over at him.

"Oh, Give me a break…" Silver pushed himself off the ground and attempted to drag himself away.

"Chiko!"

The grass starter slammed itself into Silvers back, knocking the wind out of him, and once again reuniting him with the earth.

"Charlie no! Bad!" The golden eyed boy stood up. "I'm so sorry, I'm new at this trainer thing and my Pokemon is a bit competitive."

The red head cough and once again pushed his face away from the ground so he was now on all fours. "Whatever, just put that thing away."

"Chiko, Chiko, Chiko!" The green little devil bounced around happily.

"Put it away? Oh in the Pokeball. Ok got it!" The younger teen grabbed a ball from his belt. "Charlie retur- Oooops!"

There was a metallic thud, then the ball rolling between Silvers legs, the next thing the thief knew was the other boy had directly followed it and crawled under his legs.

_WHAT THE HELL!? _Silver knew he was tall, but damn, this kid had to be pretty short in order just to even fit under him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Silver growled.

"I'm returning Charlie, just like you told me." The golden eyed boy grinned innocently back up at him.

He mentally face palmed himself, but also felt his face grow hot under the teens shining gaze, oh damn he was kind of cute.

"Couldn't you go around me to get the ball?" He narrowed his eyes at the dark haired kid.

"But- but that would be a wasted effort, why would I get out from underneath you if I almost have it now?" He stuck out his tongue and reached out for the glossy red and white sphere.

"Are- are you stupid? I meant beforehand, you could of just gotten the damn ball by walking in front- Oh my"

"Got it!" He pulled himself back and pushed his butt straight into Silver's groin.

He went insta-hard.

"Oops forgot you were there. Charlie return." In a flash of red the Pokemon was back in its ball. The smaller teen stiffened, "What- whats that?"

Silver groaned, he didn't need the boy to explain himself, he knew what he was referring to. "That's my dick kid. You got me hard."

"Oh...? How did I do that?" He turned over and looked up at Silver with a sincere confused look.

The red head gave him a horrified glare. "What do you mean how did you do that? You crawled under me, rubbed your butt against my junk, and you're still under me!" That last part was more of realization on Silver's behalf as he threw himself off the ground and stood up. "How old are you anyways?" He squinted at him, he didn't look any older or younger than Silver, just shorter, and maybe a little thinner, and waaay cuter. Ah shit, he should be running from the police right now, not ogling some naive kid he tripped over.

"Sixteen. Why?"

"You're sixteen and you can't figure out how I got a hard on? Don't you know anything about the birds and the bees?"

"The what?"

Silver felt the blood drain out of his face. "How can you be sixteen and not know about sex? Er, you know what. Forget it, I have to get going." He gently shoved the golden eyed boy out of the way, by now someone just HAD to of noticed that the only Cyndaquil in that nerdy professors lab was missing.

The shorter teen grabbed Silver's hand. "No! Please tell me about it! I'm from New Bark and I don't know much about anything like sex. I mean I've heard of it! But no one's ever told me what it is!"

Ah, so he was from New Bark, that explained just about everything, that damn place had about four houses. Maybe if he was lucky the rest of the town would be just as clueless as this other boy and think that the Cyndaquil just simply decided to take a walk or something.

"No! That's something your mother or father should have told you, now if you excuse me I have to go and rub off this boner." He didn't sign up for teaching Sex ED to this oblivious teenager, even though he was really cute, It wasn't like Silver to take advantage of innocents.

"I'll rub off the boner for you! I want to know!"

The red head considered changing his mind, maybe he WAS the type that would take advantage of innocents. "You're going to get yourself raped someday…" He groaned, maybe teaching him about sex would be doing the teen a favor after all. Who was he kidding? He was rock hard now and would take any excuse to burry himself deep into that little ass.

"Fine. I'll teach you hands-on stuff about sex." He smirked and grabbed the jet black haired teens hand. "Er, um. What's your name? I'm Silver by the way."

"Oh, hahaha, my name's Gold."

What…? "You better not be saying that just because I said my name is Silver."

"No. Why would I?"

Man, this kid really needed to get a clue. He led him to an old shed he had stayed in a few times, if this didn't scream shady he had no idea what did. After he locked the door he turned to Gold and gave him a little peck on the lips. '_let's see if he at least's knows this much.'_

Golds face was bright red. "That's something you do to girls! Not to boys! Are you confused? You know I'm a boy right?"

Silver wanted to smack his head against the wall, but refrained himself from doing so. "Just so you know, offering to rub someone off is a little bit gayer than kissing."

"Gayer?"

"For Arceus sakes! Do you live under a rock!?"

"No, I live in New Bark Town."

"That was rhetorical." Maybe hanging out with this kid wasn't such a good idea after all, this couldn't be good for his blood pressure. He sat down on the twin sized mattress, it was there long before he started using the shed, so he guessed it had seen similar days to this one. "Come over here and sit down with me." He patted to a spot next to him.

When Gold obeyed his order the red head unzipped himself, pulled out his dick and watched the teen's eye's dilate with fascination. At least he was getting a reaction out of it.

"Is it supposed to be that big?"

He ignored the question and placed Gold's hand onto it. "Here, rub it like this,"

"Why?" the dark haired teen blushed.

"Because it feels good." He groaned in frustration, "How do you not know things like this? Here! Come closer, I'll do the same to you."

When he scooted closer Silver slid his hand into the shorter teens pants and gently felt up his member.

"Ah! That feels really… really good." Gold spread his legs and pressed his face into Silver's shoulder.

Even though the idiot already stopped touching Silver, the thief still felt himself harden more at Gold's cuteness, he used his other hand to pull down the black sweat pants like jeans a little bit and expose the flesh to the open air.

"If you suck me off I'll touch you in places that make you feel really good." He purred into his ear.

"Suck you off?"

Damn it, he should of know that this guy wouldn't know what that was either.

"Ugh. Sucking off, blow job. Any of that ring a bell?" Why would it? He didn't know about anything else that they were doing. "It's like what I'm doing to you right now, expect with your mouth."

Gold gave him a stunned look. "People actually do that? That's almost as bad as licking someone's butt!"

Silver refrained himself from telling the teen that people did that too. "It's totally normal." He pushed his head down next to his shaft. "Trust me, I'll do something really nice to you if you do this."

The teen obliged and tried to fit the whole thing into his mouth in one go before pulling away to try again. He flipped himself over so he could get more comfortable, and to much of Silver's delight, exposing his naked behind.

He wetted his index finger and pushed it against Gold's entrance, earning a sharp yelp.

"But that's where I-"

"I know, just trust me." He paused a moment, "I don't suppose you have any lotion with you?"

The teen nodded and pulled up his bag which he neatly placed on the side of the bed, he pulled out a bottle of white creamy liquid and handed it to Silver, to the red head's surprise Gold didn't question him. What kind of weirdo keeps a full bottle of lotion in their bag?

Gold shrugged at him and returned to sucking Silver's dick, which felt heavenly, though occasionally his teeth would scrape against him. The thief squirted out the lotion onto his hand and slathered onto Gold's rump, he arched his back in response of the cold liquid.

When his finger once again persisted against the puckered rose bud Gold made a little squeal, "It feel's weird."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" he quickly snapped and eagerly pushed himself against Silver's hand.

The taller teen was more than willing to continue as he did what he could to stretch the hole and loosen it up. Eventually he had multiple fingers and started to feel around, pressing against a hard spot.

The inky haired teen stopped sucking and started panting, his face was fire red and pressed into Silver's thigh. "More… I feel good… I feel like… I feel like- I FEEL LIKE I GOTTA PEE!" He shot himself away from Silver and tried to make an escape but fell flat onto his back when the red head grabbed his waist.

"That's normal too, you're about to cum."

"Where am I about to go?"

"No, its… oh geez, you know what, just stay there on your back, I'll show you." Silver pulled Gold's pants and underwear off the rest of the way and hovered over him pumping his cock and grabbing the lotion. He slid the lower half of the teen's body up onto his lap before positioning his member at Gold's entrance. "It's gonna hurt a little, ok?"

The dark haired boy nodded his head and stared up at Silver in a lustful gaze, his top lip curled up as he made a small noise when Silver started to slowly push into him.

After a few minutes of gentle thrust's Gold wasn't satisfied with his teacher and wrapped his legs around Silver's waist, "Harder!"

The red head blink, well if he says so. He pushed Gold's legs back, surprisingly the teen was suspiciously flexible and didn't complain when Silver started to pound into him and stroke him.

Pretty soon Gold was moaning as the thief brushed against his prostate. "Wait! I think I need to pee again!" He moved and tried to escape again but Silver pushed him back down.

"No, no, no. It's ok, you're about to cum, remember? I am too, its ok." He slammed into him even harder and Gold let out a whine.

Silver pulled out before shooting onto the trainer who stared in disbelief at his own seed. "W-what?"

"That's your cum, it comes out when you climax." He looked around something to wipe them with.

"But what does it do?"

"Really? You're killing me here. It's sperm, it's what make's girls pregnant," He smirked when he found an old towel to wipe them off with.

Gold gasped, and Silver rolled his eyes as he predicted he would say something stupid.

"Good thing you didn't do that inside me then! I don't want to be pregnant"

Was he for real!? The redhead decided on not explaining that men couldn't get pregnant, it would probably be healthier for if he had the wrong idea anyways.

"Listen, I have to leave. Stay out of trouble." He winked at him before unlocking and opening the shed door.

In the distance he could hear Gold saying 'Ow' with every step he took.

It wasn't till a week later Silver had run across Gold again, the little shit had just received his Zephyr Badge and was limping out of the gym. Not walking, not gleefully skipping, limping. When he had noticed Silver his face turned bright.

"Are you ok?" The red head had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're limping…"

"Oh." He gave him a big grin, "I limped last time you and me had sex too."

Silver's jaw dropped, "Too?! Did you just have sex!? With who!?"

"Um, Falkner."

"W-what!? Gold! You can't just have sex with random strangers!" He sputtered, now he wasn't so sure if he could challenge the gym with a straight face.

"Oh no its ok, I was able to do it."

Silver groaned, "No Gold, I didn't mean it was impossible, I meant that it's not safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe? We had our Pokemon with us. If anyone tried to attack us we'd be fine."

"You've- You've got to be kidding me! Ugh, out of my way, I have a gym battle to do."

It was awkward battling Falkner after finding out what him and Gold had just done, but he decided it would be best to not question him about it till after they were done.

After the young man gave him his badge and explained its benefits Silver looked him in the eye and confronted him. It wasn't like he was worried or pissed or anything like that, he was more curious about what someone else thought about the brat.

"D-did I what?! How did you find out? I knew it! It was a set up wasn't it!? You're part of a detective agency and now you have-"

"Dude calm down! Gold told me about it, it wasn't a set up or anything like that." He sighed in exhaustion, "Although a set up would explain a lot about that kid… I just wanted to know what you er, um- thought about it."

Falkner pressed his brows together and gaped, "What are you a pimp?"

"NO! No, It's just, he's uh, a little weird."

"I KNOW! I mean, he's adorable, and I definitely enjoyed pounding into his little butt, but he's so, so naïve! I almost felt wrong for doing it, even though he came onto me. I couldn't tell if his cluelessness was an act or if it was the real deal."

Silver nodded and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise a bit. How dare Falkner call Gold cute. Oh shit, he was already getting possessive. "He came onto you?"

"Yeah, it kind of makes me wonder how many guy's he's been with. Maybe I should of worn a condom…"

"You didn't wear a condom!?"

"Ah, well no. He kind of begged me for sex right after our battle so I really didn't have any condoms with me." He shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Please don't tell me you did it here-"

"Oh we totally did it here. Like I said he came onto me, right after the battle. I'm gay anyways, and I don't usually get to top so it was welcomed. Anyhow, I've got gym leader things to do so if you don't mind, please go on your way."

Silver sneered at him and left instantly, he had to hide the slight satisfaction he got when he found Gold waiting outside the GYM doors with his Chikorita.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yep! I wanted to know if you want to do something with me."

"Define doing something." The red head squinted into the distance, if it was what he thought it was he wasn't up to it, especially after that talk with Falkner.

"I don't know. Maybe go somewhere,"

Surprise, it wasn't what he thought he was thinking. "So you want me to take you on a date?"

The shorter teen jumped back in shock, he had a lot of energy, "N-no! Dates are for girls. I'm a boy."

"Chiko, chiko!" The pest of a Pokemon chirped in Gold's defense.

"Right. Well I have an idea in where to go. It's not exactly date material…" Silver rolled his eyes and started to walk to the Pokemart.

"Um, why are we going there?" The golden eye boy stayed close to the other teens side.

"I'm buying you condoms."

"What are condoms?"

Silver roughly ran his fingers through his hair, he was beginning to lose his patience, "Condoms are wraps that you put on your dick to make sex safer."

"I already told you that I know how to protect myself during sex-"

"Just use them Gold. You're a cute guy and you don't need to be catching an STD at your age."

"STD? What route can you find that on?"

Damn it.

Another week had gone by and Silver had just received his second badge, he was proud of himself, he had a plan, and he was going places. It was much better fighting someone that Gold hadn't slept with, although if he did sleep with Bugsy he would seriously judge him. Disgusting, he had to destroy that thought.

Since the sun was setting, causing an explosion of red and oranges in the sky, Silver found himself checking into the Azalea Pokemon center. It wasn't like him to stay at places this public, but Azalea was a small crappy ass town, it wasn't like he'd be recognized as a thief.

"Silver?" The familiar voice cracked behind him.

He expected to see Gold's bouncy unusualness but was surprised to see that he was quieter, a little twitchy, and had a giant bruise on the back of his neck. His Chikorita, and Silver guessed a few other Pokemon, were getting restored by the nurse.

The red head reached out his hand to touch the side of Gold's face, but the other teen flinched away. "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't have any money." He looked away shamefully when he said that.

Silver was stunned by his change in behavior, "Pokemon Centers are free…"

"I know that! I need food… And I don't want to be alone."

He couldn't tell if he was flattered that Gold wanted to stay with him for the night or suspicious. "Gold What happened to your money?"

"Nothing happened to my money. I just suddenly don't have any."

"Riiight," He walked into the lower halls of the Pokemon center and opened up his room, the shorter teen followed closely. "Whoa, I didn't say that you can stay with me." It was meant to be an innocent tease, but he had instantly regretted it when the other teen started to tremble at the door way.

"Silver please! I just can't be alone right now," He bit his lower lip and tensed up. Damn he looked cute like that.

"Gold I was kidding, come in," Silver reached out for him, but only blinked when Gold ducked away from his hand and instantly laid down on the bed. The red head figured something was wrong with the trainer earlier, figured it wasn't that big of a deal, but now he wasn't sure if he could avoid asking about it.

"Well it wasn't funny. You're not funny," he retorted.

The thief closed the door so they could have some privacy before approaching golden eyed boy.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong?" He stroke the teen's back, who once again flinched at the contact but didn't move either.

Gold looked back at him and gave Silver his best cheery looking face, "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Silver ignored his bad acting, "So how did you get this bruise?"

"I don't have a bruise," He lied.

"Why are your Pokemon taking so long with the nurse?"

"I don't have any Pokemon,"

"Ok now you're just being a little shit. Come on Gold! You're safe with me, you can tell me stuff."

They were silent for a bit, mostly because Silver had a feeling the shorter teen was trying to decide how to start.

"They didn't work," He finally grumbled and pressed himself into the mattress.

"What didn't work?"

"The condoms! They didn't protect me,"

Oh shit, he could tell that this was going to be an awkward one, "How?"

"I was robbed," It almost came out as a squeak.

Silver so badly wanted to tell him that condoms don't prevent you from being mugged, but it took a little bit of prying to just get Gold to admit what happened and he didn't want him to close up.

"That's why you don't have any money…" He half wondered if he was telling the truth about his Pokemon too, but he remembered he recognized Chikorita's Pokeball in the lobby.

"And my everything hurts too."

"Why? What exactly happened? Tell me the story."

Once again Gold was quiet, he sat up and leaned himself against Silver. His nose pressed into the taller trainers shoulder and he closed his eyes, for a minute Silver wondered if he was starting to fall asleep.

"I went into Slowpoke Well this morning because I heard that some people were cutting off Slowpoke tails, when I got to the bottom there was this one guy who challenged me to a battle. So I battled him, and lost. I-I don't remember how it happened but the next thing I knew he had pulled down my pants and was in me. He said stuff like I was cute, but then pushed me down by the back of my neck really hard. He took all my money afterword's."

Silver gapped, he didn't know what to say, he suspected that if Gold would be careless something like this would happen, just not this quickly. He felt a ping of guilt inside him, he was kind of the one who introduced him into this world.

"The worst part is that he came inside of me!" Gold wailed.

The red head scanned his thoughts and relaxed a little when he remembered that the other teen said it happened this morning. As much as he cared about Gold's wellbeing right now, he also didn't want him leaking all over the bed.

"What if I'm pregnant!?"

"Awe Gold," He hugged him. "You're a man, it's impossible for you to get pregnant."

He instantly cheered up, "Really!?"

What the hell!? Was he only upset because of that? Getting raped is fine, but being pregnant would be the end of the world? Silver nodded his head and sighed in disbelief. He guess it would be a tiny bit embarrassing being a pregnant man.

"You said you hurt all over. Was he rough with you? Do you want me to… Um check you for damage?"

Gold rolled onto his back and looked away before blushing shyly, "Could you?" At least he was being modest for once.

Silver did his best not to get hard after pulling off Gold's pants, it would be inappropriate at a time like this. "You're fine, just a bit swollen that's all," he ran a finger over him soothingly, Silver liked it better when the other trainer wasn't whoring around, Acreus only knows when he'll start again though.

Turns out it didn't take long after all, he had crossed paths with the weirdo a few times more, hearing about little 'adventures' he had been on with strangers. He went back to sleeping around just like before, if not worse, actually scratch that, it was way worse now, he even had methods and it almost made Silver sick.

The worst thing the red head heard about Gold doing is acting like he didn't have money after 'loosing' Pokemon battles that he could easily win, he'd use 'alternative' way's in paying out.

It took a good couple of weeks before Silver actually got a chance to sit down with Gold and talk to him about his behavior. His motive was partly serious concern, but the other part of it was jealousy. He couldn't lie to himself either, he liked Gold, he thought he was cute, and he was a possessive person, so to see the pretty boy sleeping with others guy pissed him off, and they were good looking guys too, which made them all the more bigger threats to him.

Of course Gold had come onto him during a few of their quick encounters but Silver impressively was able to say no. Whenever he did this the shorter teen would get mad, he'd never say anything but Silver could see him tense up and clench his teeth. Which was a good thing, he didn't want Gold thinking he was another person who could satisfy his sexual need's whenever it was convenient, he needed the dark haired boy to want him the most, to crave him.

Then of course there were other reasons for refusing him, very important reasons.

"Have you been using the condoms I gave you?" Silver asked him after hunting him down in Ecruteak City.

"I don't get how they work," He folded his arms and pouted, "Stop pestering me about them!"

"Gold," He groaned, "They're important, and how can you not get how they work, it's easy as fuck."

"I just don't see how putting them on myself keeps me safe!"

"They protect you from STD's, which can make you sick and die if you catch one," he was trying hard to put things in simplest terms, "And, did you say… Are you the one wearing them?"

"Uh, yeeeaaaah. How else will it protect me?"

"But you're always on bottom right?" Silver felt his face go pale.

"Sometimes I sit on top of people, or we do it standing up."

Damn it, this kid. "But you're always the one getting penetrated right?"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Gold you idiot! It's supposed to go on the other guy! It won't work unless it's the other guy is wearing it and… damn it! Please tell me you don't let all these other guy's cum in your ass!"

"Well you said I couldn't get pregnant so I thought it was ok…"

"You! Aug! It's not ok," He tried his hardest to control his temper only because he knew it was partly his fault, he should of told him straight up about the dangers of STD's rather than trying to avoid it, "I'm going to take you to a doctor."

"No!"

"Gold you'll be fine, let's go see if there is a clinic in town," Silver grabbed his hand but the shorter teen abruptly pulled it away.

"Nope! I don't want to, I hate doctors," he took off running but didn't get far before Silver wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up.

"It's for your own good! You're too young for an STD and you're too old to be scared of doctors!" The red head hissed in pain when Gold bit into his shoulder hard.

It took Silver the rest of the day to find Gold again, he had a bad feeling about it when he approached Morty's gym, he was a good looking guy. The red head had already battled him ages ago, in truth he was way ahead of Gold when it came to badges, but then again he wasn't running around trying to get everyone to shove their cocks up his ass either.

He knew it was going to be a problem when he heard that Gold had entered the gym about 30 minutes ago, that was enough time to finish a battle, strip off your clothes, and get at it. When he entered the gym it was dark, and not the natural Ghost type dark theme kind of dark, the lights were out signifying the gym was closed.

Silver felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when he picked up on Gold's voice coming from a nearby hall way. He swooped through the halls and slammed open the door.

"Don't even think about having sex with him! He might have an STD!" Silver grabbed the dark haired teen from under his bare arms but instantly felt his face go cold in embarrassment.

"Hey what the hell!? I don't even know you!" The trainer, who certainly looked like Gold from behind but not the front hissed.

"You have an STD!?" His lover shrieked, slapped him in the face and ran off.

"Nice going asshole! Now everyone is going to know!"

The red head let go of the stranger and backed up as fast as he could, wrong room.

Once again he slammed a door open, this time it was the right room, and to Silver's horror Gold wasn't Naked with just Morty, but another guy too who was dressed like he was some part of a flamboyant circus.

"Although I'm enjoying what I see I have to ask, why do you do this to yourself?" The Blonde gym leader cooed to Gold who gave a pained twisted look before noticing Silver,

"Hi Silver!" He waved.

The thief stomped over to him, grabbed his wrist and abruptly pulled him off Morty's lap, "Don't 'hi Silver' me!"

The other guy in the room rolled his eyes, "Party pooper…"

"He needs to go to the doctor!" Silver tried to rationalize.

"Nooooooo," Morty grabbed onto Gold's waist and tried to pull him away from Silver, "Share your boyfriend, he's too cute to be wasted on only you."

The redhead noticed that the shorter trainer blushed at what Morty said which pissed him off more.

"He's not being wasted on me at all, he's being fucked by every guy that walks by, which is exactly why he needs to go a doctor! " He tried to pry the blonde man's hands off of Gold, "Now let go damn it!"

"Nooooooooo! He's ours! We loooove hiiim!"

"Come on Morty, let's just go get high." The unnamed male in the room came to Silver's rescue, he had to throw him a Thankful look before rejoining his hands with the naïve trainers wrist.

"Why are you tying me?"

"Because the clinic is closed now and I don't trust you to not run away until tomorrow." Silver adjusted the escape rope around Gold's hands so he had length to walk around, just no use of his hands, he wasn't a prisoner, he was just on lock down. The taller trainer sighed and flopped down onto the bed in exhaustion, why was this kid such a handful?

"Can I ask you something, kind of embarrassing?" Gold whispered and sat down next to him.

"What?"

"I kn-know this is kind of girly, but can I kiss you?"

Silver sat up and gave him a look, what a weird question. Instead of saying yes or no he wrapped one hand around Gold's waist and the other hand rested on his jaw and guided his lips over to his. He pressed deep into them and snickered at the heat that lingered from Gold's face.

The shorter teen tried to pull apart his hands during the event but eventually fell into full submission when Silver's tongue slip passed his lips and gently flicked at his own. He was pushed onto his back and had his bounded hands pinned over his head, the red head grinded against him for a moment and then pulled away.

"Does it embarrass you when you know you're being treated like a girl?" Silver smirked and traced a finger over Gold's cloaked nipple, he was horny but he had no one else to blame but himself, and there was no way in hell he was going to fuck Gold without knowing if he's clean or not.

"I'm not a girl…"

"I know you're not, you didn't answer my question."

The jet black haired boy inched his body against the mattress till he was sitting up again, but in his efforts his pants were hanging low of his hips, Silver's eye's refused to land anywhere else but in the soft dips below his belly.

"It only embarrasses me a little."

"Liar, you were shocked the first time I gave you a peck."

"You know the move peck!? I though only Pokemon can learn moves like that!"

Silver smacked his face, "Ugh! Gold you're adorable but sometimes you make me want to scream!"

The trainer was silent for a second, "Am I really that scary?"

"I'm just going to ignore that." The Pokemon thief leaned his face in and quickly kissed Gold's lips, "That was called a peck."

"But-"  
"Sometimes words have multiple meanings! It was called a peck because it was quick like a flying type pecking at something."

"Oh… Are there other names for other kinds of kisses then?" The trainer peered out of the corner of his eye.

Silver smiled at Gold's shy way in asking for more kisses, "Mhhm," he pulled Gold so close to him that the other teen had to crawl on his lap and face him. "This is called an Eskimo kiss."

Gold pulled his face away in all shades of red after Silver rubbed their noses against each other.

"That wasn't even a kiss!"

"You liked it!" He then brushed his eyelashes across Gold's cheek, "That's a butterfly kiss."

"That was dumb, it just tickled."

Silver hummed in amusement, "I agree, not a favorite. This is a French kiss."

The teen seemed to melt into his arms when he entered his tongue into Gold's mouth for a second time that night, it was hard to not laugh at how eager the other trainer was to do something he claimed to be girly.

His tongue ran over the other teens gently, prodding it to move with him, and when it did Silver caught it between his lips and began sucking. To his surprise Gold shivered and pulled away from his 'teachers' face.

"Aw didn't like the tongue sucking?" Silver teased, maybe it was for the best, he was getting too aroused for comfort right now and was beginning to consider breaking his vow in not fucking Gold until he goes to the doctor.

"It was ok. Gross, but ok," the shorter boy rolled off the red head and leaned against the bed's pillow.

Silver wasn't the only one with an erection.

"Earlier Morty called me your boyfriend… is that a real thing?"

"Um… Yes? Boys are real things, so I assume boyfriends do exist."  
Gold pouted, "No! I'm mean do some guys have boyfriends?"

Were they seriously having the gay talk now? After Gold has proven himself to be the biggest faggot in Johto he is now learning what a homosexual is?

"Yes Gold! It's called being gay, or a homosexual, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm a homosexual, Morty's a homosexual, hell! Everyman you have had sex with is probably a homosexual. I mean, some might be bisexual or other things but whatever."

"I don't think I'm gay…"

"Uh… I hate to break it to you but having sex with other men is pretty gay on my watch. Do you even talk to girls? I have never seen you around a girl."

The shorter trainer crinkled his nose, "Girls are annoying. Guys are better."

"And there you go, you are gay." Even though there still was a possibility that Gold only was having sex with men simply for the sex, and not the attraction, but Silver could tell that if Gold was put in a room full of naked girls he wouldn't know what to do. To be honest he probably wouldn't notice, or ask what boobs are and why his chest isn't big and around.

"Oh… Can I be your boyfriend."

Silver choked, "No, you're kind of too loose for my taste right now," He hated having to say that.

"I am not! Really! Feel, I'm still tight,"

"No, I mean no offense, but you're kind of a whore. I want commitment in a relationship."

Gold gritted his teeth and scowled the same way he did when ever Silver rejected him from sex, "But I want you!"

That following morning Silver had found a pile of shredded rope besides the bed, Gold probably got one of his Pokemon to use cut on it. Once again the red head had to set out and look for the dumbass, he really did care about Gold, he really liked him, even though he refused to be his boyfriend. The trainer doubted the other boy even knew what being a boyfriend meant.

It was maybe a few weeks later and Silver had ran into Gold purely by chance in Olivine City, the little shit was sleeping on a bench with his Pokemon, what did he call it? Charlie? With Charlie, now a Bayleef, resting it's sleep head by his masters.

Maybe he could sneak up on Gold and carry him to a clinic while he's asleep, then he would be able to rest easy knowing if the teen was ok or not.

The red head used his sneaky thief skills to silently approach the sleeping teen, "Bay! Bay! Bayleef!"

Charlie happily blew his cover and head butted him in the gut, sending him clear on his back.

"Silver! Are you taking a nap too?" the trainer flipped up and eyed the injured teen curiously.

"Teach that thing not to attack people!" Silver grunted and tensed up when a shadow loomed over him.

Gold practically pounced onto him and sat suggestively on his groin, he was coming on stronger than usual.

"What the? Are you in heat or something?"

The trainer put out his hand to feel the air, "I agree, it is pretty warm out here."

"I meant, you seem to be a little more desperate for sex than usual."

"Just with you!" The whore whined in his defense, and started to grind against him.

"We're in public, people are looking," That fact alone did wonders for keeping himself soft at the moment.

"Please Silver!" He bit his lower lip and adverted his eye, god dammit the red head was weak to that look.

The taller teen stood up, Gold slid off by default but stayed on the ground, "Only on one condition."

"Anything!" Damn he was desperate.

"You have to go to the doctor and you have to come out clean."

"I always take a bath…"

He grabbed the boys cheeks and forced him to look up at him, "I mean it! If you have an STD I won't have sex with you! So if you don't go to the doctor with me right now, then don't go around sleeping with more men because there's a chance that even if you're clean now you will catch something later."

Gold nodded and stood up shyly looking away.

"Now what?"

"I don't know how they do these things, will you hold my hand?"

"Of course."

The experience at the doctor's was more uncomfortable for Silver than he thought it would be. They were lucky enough to get a walk in appointment, but as soon the nurses read what Gold was there for and saw the trainers joined hands, they didn't hold back on giving Silver the shittiest looks he had ever seen. It was as if they accused him, asking him with vicious scowls what the hell had he done to shorter teen for him to be getting tested.

Gold felt the need to hang onto Silver when they took blood samples, "Are you gonna need my help to give a urine sample also?" He mocked the younger teen but instantly regretted it when the Nurse gave him a twisted look.

"No! Peeing in a cup won't hurt me." The trainer snatched the cup away from the nurse and stomped off to the bathroom. It was kind of a relief that Gold was rude to the nurses, he was so naïve and able to give them a hard time without feeling guilty about it, This pleased Silver.

"How long will we get the results?" The thief grumbled.

"About One to Two days," the nurse had a nasally voice, which made her sound more pissed off than she looked.

"That long?" He narrowed his eyes, "We kind of want to know now."

"Well, that's too bad."  
"Here you go you witch! Hope you like poking around in my piss! Arceus know's you like stabbing me with needles."

The nurse rolled her eyes and took the cup from him, "Honey, you're a little dehydrated, you should drink more fluids."

Gold's eyes lit up, "Oh, I drink lots of sem-"

Silver quickly covered the petit teens mouth, "She doesn't mean that kind of fluid."

The next day was spent lounging around, it felt good actually spending time with Gold and not trying to teach him how to take care of himself. They discussed all sorts of things that Silver had never thought the trainer would be interested in talking to him about. For instance, Gold actually really paid attention in Pokemon battle's and had some good insight on how to bond with Pokemon. It put the brat on a higher level in the red head's eyes, even if he was a little oblivious and a little slutty.

"Can we go somewhere together tonight?"

Silver chuckled, "You don't mean a date do you?"

The dark haired boy covered his face with his hands, "Yes, I mean a date. I want to go on a date with you."

"Well I don't know, it sounds pretty girly to me, you don't want people thinking you're a girl do you?"

"No! I'm not a girl! We have to go on a date because I like you!"

"Oh, we HAVE to go on a date?" Silver couldn't help himself from purring in delight, it was nice to see Gold get feisty over something other than being fucked for once.

"Never mind!" He grumbled and turned away from the red head.

"No. Don't leave, where would you like to go? I'll treat you since you happen to alllwaaays be out of money when you're horny and on the road."

The trainers eye's sparkled, "Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"That's not a date! I refuse to do something that all of your other lovers have done with you beforehand."

"Then you pick! You're the one taking me out!" He folded his arms and snubbed him.

"We could go to the lighthouse-"

"Yes! Take me there now!" He squealed.

"Watch it, that sounded pretty girly." Silver laughed at him, why was he so cute when he gets mad?

The light house was pretty big and it took them the whole sunset to get to the top, they didn't expect it to be a hot place for Pokemon battles though. It was nice getting to watch Gold's techniques in battle, it only made Silver admire the teen more rather than pity his ditzy-ness.

"I want to challenge the Pokemon league," He announced to Silver when they got to the top, "I still have to go to fight Jasmine and then go to Cainwood."

Silver had defeated the Cainwood gym long ago, and was ready to give Gold some pointers when the teen was suddenly in his face.

"Do you need help?" He cupped his face and pulled him forward for a kiss.

"I didn't want to kiss you! Someone could of seen us!" He sneered, suddenly shy again.

Silver rolled his eyes, he was expecting Gold to at least drop the gender complex for this date, "Then what were you doing five inches away from my lips?"

"I was looking at something on your face!"

"Your eyes were closed dumbass!" He tried pulling Gold in for another kiss but the trainer pulled away.

"We can't!" He hissed.

"How is it you can grind your gentiles on a guy in public but suddenly kissing is too much for you?"

"It's girly!"

Silver sighed, "Look," he leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "I don't see you as a girl, I've never seen you as a girl, it's ok to be kissed and taken out on dates, even if you're a guy." Once again he pried at Gold's lips and relaxed when the boy didn't pull away.

They got a call to come into the clinic for the results at noon, it just so happened that's when Gold decided to take off without telling Silver. The red head looked everywhere for him, he asked some strangers if they had seen him but to his disappointment no one had.

He decided he would try to go to the clinic without him, maybe he could tell Gold the next time they crossed paths.

"I'm sorry that's confidential information," the nurse was more than glad to shoo Silver away.

"But please! Gold went somewhere and its serious information, I could just tell him if I see-"

"I'm sorry but there are no exceptions, look we'll keep his results on file and if he comes in later we'll tell him. Now scram, we have work to do!"

Silver cursed at the lady before walking out, he needed to find Gold, but where was he-

"We've got an extra one way ticket to Cainwood if anyone is interested in buying," A man and his wife hollered.

Ugh! The red head wanted to bang his head against a wall when he realized that Gold probably went to Cainwood. "I'll take it, how much are you selling it for?"

Because Silver had already familiarized himself with the Island, he was able to locate the teen quickly. Gold was anything but happy that Silver had found him so quickly.

"Gold stop playing around! We need to go get your test results!" He reached for his hand but only grabbed air when the dark haired boy stepped back.

"No! I have to beat this gym first!"  
The thief snapped, "Why on earth would you not want to know if you are carrying a deadly disease or not! What is wrong with you?! The way you live is so stupid! You are so stupid! You're hurting yourself and you don't even seem to care! What the hell do I have to do to make sure you're safe!?"

The shorter trainer blinked at him in hurt before tears began to roll down his face, "I just don't want to know ok? Just leave me alone. I know I'm stupid, and I do stupid things like sleep around. I'd rather be left in the dark about this."

"But why!?" Silver growled.

"I'd rather not know and live on hope that you will fall in love with me and be with me, rather than find out I have an STD and knowing you will never like me and you will leave." He began bawling after that.

Silver was voiceless, he couldn't say anything, instead he just walked up to Gold and held him close to him. He didn't expect the trainer to have such a real reaction to all this, to be truthful he thought Gold was running around having the time of his life and not caring what entered his body.

What he said about Silver's feelings for him were real concerns, of course though it dawned on him that he had never told Gold how much he really liked him before.

"Aww, Gold don't worry about me, I've always liked you. A lot. I didn't know you had felt this seriously about me," He kissed his forehead, "I just want you to be safe, I still do. Please come back with me to the clinic, even if you come out positive we'll work things out. Of course we won't be as active, and we will always use condoms. Always."

Although the shorter trainer said nothing, he responded by looking Silver in the eye with teary, but bright smile.

"You're clean, but we're going to give you these pamphlets on safe sex," The nurse grumbled and handed Gold the pamphlets, she then turned her gaze to Silver and glared, "And always! ALWAYS! Use a condom!"

"Why are you telling me this?! He's the one who breaks that rule!" He hissed at her and then smacked his face in embarrassment when he realized he gave the woman the wrong idea about their sexual roles.

When they walked out of the clinic Gold let himself loose and latched onto Silver, "I'm so happy I can die!"

"Don't do that, that would defeat the purpose."  
"Oh! I was kidding, I'm not really going to die."

Of course Silver knew that, he was too relieved to explain that at the moment, instead he just wanted to hug and kiss Gold, and that's what he did.

* * *

**A/N:** And thats the end of that. Sorry if there wasn't enough smut between Silver and Gold.  
Hope you guys enjoyed it, now if you excuse me I have to finish more chapters for my other story.


End file.
